Harley Quinn
Super Heroes DC Universe LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Batman Movie |Variations = Original Batman Variation Super Heroes Redesign See Also: Dr. Harleen Quinzel Jokerland Variation |Accessories = Mallet Gun |Team= Clown Laughter |Years =2008, 2012-2019 |Appearances = 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape 71229 DC Team Pack 76035 Jokerland 70906 The Joker's Notorious Lowrider 70916 The Batwing }} ----'Harley Quinn', or Dr. Harleen Quinzel, is a minifigure originally from the Batman theme who works alongside The Joker and on occasion, her friends Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Harley returned for the Super Heroes theme in 2012. Description Original Batman Variation Harley Quinn was the first minifigure to use the jester hat, and she is currently still the only one to have it with red on the right side, black on the left side, and with both balls at the end of the hat tails white. Harley's face is a standard white minifigure head with a black, pointed harlequin mask covering her blue eyes. Harley's mouth has black lips with a very small hint of dark red, and under her neck is a clown bib with three break-offs, each ending in white balls. Harley has a checkerboard pattern on her torso to add to the jester effect; her upper right-hand corner is black, her upper left-hand corner is red, her lower left-hand corner is also red, and her lower right hand corner is black. Harley's torso is also decorated with white lines to give her a feminine shape. This design continues on Harley's back, but the checker board pattern is reversed. Harley's right arm is black, her left one is red, and both end in white hands. Her hips are red with black printing on the front of her left side. Her left leg is also black, but with two red ♦'s at the center of her leg. Harley's right leg is red and has three black ♦'s coming from the top. This variant, as with most of the minifigures from the Batman line is based upon and strongly resembles its counterpart from the '90s TV show, Batman: The Animated Series. Super Heroes For her return appearance in Super Heroes (in 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape), Harley has been redesigned. She sports the same red/black jester hat with white balls at the ends, but the rest of her minifigure has been redesigned. Harley's head is still coloured white but now has a double sided face. Both sides have the same black mask with redesigned eyes (which are now Black and more realistic, rather than light blue circles). But, her expression changes between the two sides; one side has her lips in a mischievous grin (similar to Catwoman and Poison Ivy's). The other side has an open mouth showing of her teeth (which are now white, rather than yellow) in an angry expression. Harley's clothing now has a more angular appearance with her clown bib having triangular ends, rather than round, that still end in small white balls. Harley has the same red/black checkerboard pattern, but her feminine lines are now are darker red rather than white. Harley's arms and legs follow the same pattern as they did before, but the pattern now extends to her hands with her right one being red and her left being black. Harley's legs have changed very little, but the black line on her hip now extends slightly farther down than before. Harley still has the same pattern on her legs with three ♦'s on her right leg and two on her left. The ♦'s are now smaller and slightly farther apart. The ♦ pattern on her left leg now starts at the top rather than the bottom. Jokerland This variant is based on Harley's roller derby outfit in the Harley Quinn series in the New 52 comics. She does not have a complete jester's costume. Her arms are bare, and she wears mismatched gloves, red on her right, black on her left. Her costume is divided in four sections, alternating in red and black. Harley wears red and black boots and a jester's hat, and she also has a jingle bell necklace. She has dark makeup around her eyes instead of a domino mask. She has two expressions, one angry, and one grinning. She has a big wooden mallet as her weapon of choice. The Squad This variant is based on Harley's design in the New 52 Suicide Squad series, where her colors are red and dark blue. She reuses the Jokerland variant's face, and the Zombie Cheerleader's hair, with the left side being dark blue, and the right side being red. Her torso shows a striped red-and-blue laced corset with some skin visible at the top. Her arms are white to represent bare skin, and her hands match her hair on their respective sides, representing gloves. Her legs continue the pattern, with her left leg being blue with a red boot, and her right leg being the opposite. She has a similar mallet to the Jokerland version, which can be plugged into the clip on the side of her motorcycle. The Lego Batman Movie Lowrider This version, which appears in the Joker Notorious Lowrider and Joker Manor sets, appears to be a combination of her DCAU portrayal, her New 52 portrayal and her portrayal in the Suicide Squad film. She features a new hairpiece with large spiraling pigtails and messy, unevenly-divided bangs, which matches her signature black and red color scheme. Her face resembles the face of her 2012 variant. Her torso features a black and red leather jacket which is open to reveal a red T-Shirt with the word "Smylex" written on it. A black spiky neck-band is also present. Her right arm is black with a white stripe and red skulls going across it. Her left arm is red. Both her hands are white. Her right leg is red with ♦'s printed on what appears to be a skirt, some of her skin is shown and she features a red boot and a black roller skate on her right foot. Her left leg is black with a red knee pad and she wears a red roller skate on her left leg. Nurse Harley appears in a nurse costume in the first series of LEGO Batman Movie Minifigures, which is likely a reference to her iconic outfit in Batman: Arkham Asylum. She wears an off-center nurse's cap with a heart design in her hair, and she has an excited expression. Her outfit consists of red, black, and white nurse's scrubs, with pink rubber gloves. The uniform has pockets, diamond-shaped buttons, and a diamond-clasped belt. She wears a stethoscope, and her feet are dual-molded to depict red heavy-duty spike-toed boots. She comes with a tile showing the Joker's asylum profile on a clipboard, with a heart reading "H+J" doodled onto it. Tutu This version of Harley appears in the Batwing set, and adopts a more circus-like costume. She has the same hair and head as the Lowrider version. Her outfit is printed to show a red and black striped corset with silver chains, and around her waist, she wears a tutu divided into red and black. Her arms are dual-molded and printed with cuffs in red and black, with diamonds of opposing colors on them. Her legs show the end of her leotard and some grey stockings, as well as some red and black boots. She carries a large hammer with diamond patterns and bulls-eyes on the ends. Daredevil Harley appears as a daredevil in the Harley Quinn Cannonball Attack set. Since Harley was never seen with this suit in the LEGO Batman movie, no one knows where the design for it came from. Disco This version of Harley appears in the second series of LEGO Batman Movie Minifigures. On the list of minifigures included with every packet, Harley appears as the first one. Her hairpiece is always the same in the LEGO Batman movie, except for 70921 Harley Quinn Cannonball Attack, where she sports a black and red helmet. In the video games ]] In ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Harley Quinn is identical to her appearance in 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck, but her mallet is slightly larger. As the Harley Quinn minifigure and video game were to be released in the same year, a less detailed version appeared in preliminary game shots of LEGO Batman. Notably, a black and white picture of Harley's preliminary game version appears on Joker's bulletin board after one of his villain levels are completed. Harley is able to double-jump and open doors which require female villains. She is armed with her mallet and a handgun. Harley reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes with her appearance from 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape. She has acrobatics which allow her to swing on poles, double jump, and climb blue and white checkered walls. She carries a hammer which can be thrown and act alikea boomerang. It can be stuck in Robin's acrobat sockets and used as a pole to swing on when it is. Background Dr. Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist interning at Arkham Asylum, having been fascinated in studying the Joker. During their sessions, Quinzel fell madly in love with the Joker, breaking him out of Arkham several times and having her psychiatric license revoked. She then re-invented herself as Harley Quinn, sidekick and lover of the Joker. Besides the Joker, Harley Quinn also works with Poison Ivy, with whom she is close friends. She is a skilled gymnast as well as having psychiatric knowledge. She refers to the Joker as "Mister J" or her pet name "Puddin'" rather than by his title. In the New 52, she joined the Squad and was briefly in a romantic relationship with Deadshot. Since then, she has most recently moved to Coney Island, New York and set herself up there as a vigilante. In LEGO Batman In LEGO Batman: The Videogame's story, Harley Quinn was an important part of The Joker's group, which also consisted of Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, and The Scarecrow. Harley and The Joker lured Commissioner Gordon to an old fairground where they captured him. When Batman arrived to rescue Gordon, The Joker ordered Harley to attack Batman while The Joker made his escape. After she was defeated, Harley was placed in a Police Van, where she was held until later when she was rescued by The Joker and Killer Moth. Killer Moth was attracted to the flood-lights on the arriving Batwing, a sight of which caused Harley and The Joker to run to the Gotham Cathedral, where they set up their laughing gas. When The Dynamic Duo and Police Officers arrived, Robin opened a window to gain entry. Harley jumped out, knocking off several Henchmen. Harley was defeated with large water guns on the back of police vans. Batman and Robin chased Harley to the top of the Cathedral where she and The Joker hid in giant bells. Once they were discovered by Batman, The Joker summoned his helicopter for protection, but once the helicopter was destroyed, it destroyed the platform which Harley and The Joker were on, knocking Harley unconscious. The Joker then attacked the Dynamic Duo, successfully defeating them with his Joy-Buzzer, knocking them unconscious. Harley was revived by the time Batman was. Batman threw a batarang at the giant bells which disturbed the bats in the tower who attacked Harley and The Joker who were then arrested by Commissioner Gordon and sent back to Arkham Asylum. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Harley Quinn returns for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. She is still The Joker's sidekick and helps him steal the Man of the Year award from Bruce Wayne, and sits at Lex Luthor's table while with The Penguin, The Riddler, and Two-Face while Joker gives his "acceptance speech". When Batman and Robin arrive, Harley covers for the other four villains while they flee through the stage's trapdoor. She is later freed from Arkham Asylum by The Joker along with The Penguin, Catwoman, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, and Bane. She attempts to escape the Asylum with Two-Face and Riddler on Two-Face's truck, but they are defeated. However, she and Poison Ivy can be seen hijacking a police van during Batman and Commissioner Gordon's conversation with an unidentified character driving it away. After the massive Arkham Asylum breakout, Harley escapes to Gotham Funland and can be purchased for 125,000 studs after she is defeated. Her hammer truck is a playable vehicle, and a "Harley Quinn bike" is available with downloadable content from ShopTo or by reaching 100% completion. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Harley Quinn once again appears in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, though her role in the story is comparatively smaller, playing no part in the main plot. During the credits, she appears to Batman and Robin as the climb a seemingly endless building, poking her head out of a window to comment on how Joker didn't take her into space. In the Hall of Doom, Harley is a quest giver, asking for a crash test dummy for her bike. Upon reception of said dummy, she will reward the player with a gold brick. Upon returning to the Hall of Doom, Harley has set up a shop - Harley Quinn's 100% Good Time Shrink Clinic. She will list three characters, Nightwing, Booster Gold & Skeets, and Killer Moth. After finding and leading the trio to her, her Character Token will be unlocked, allowing the player to purchase her as a playable character. Unlocking Harley will also allow the player to make custom characters with her body parts and signature hammer. An achievement/trophy can be unlocked, entitled New Queens of Crime, for setting both Free Play characters as Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn; a reference to their regular partnership in both the comics, and the animated series from which she originates. Gallery of Variants Minifigure |img2=sh024.jpg |txt2=Super Heroes |img3=HarleyQuinnNew.png |txt3=Jokerland |img4= Lego-minifig-harley-quinn.jpg |txt4= New 52 |img5= 70906_alt8.jpg |txt5= The LEGO Batman Movie |img6=Harley_Quinn_Nurse.png |txt6=Nurse |img7=Harley_Quinn_DC_Superhero_Girls.png |txt7=''DC Superhero Girls'' |img8=41236 Harley Quinn.jpeg |txt8=Onesie |img9=70916 HarleyQuinn.jpeg |txt9=Tutu |img10 = Disco Harley.jpeg |txt10 = Disco |img11 = 76092 Harley Quinn.jpeg |txt11 = Mighty Micros |img12 = Lego-70921-Harley-Quinn-1024x768.jpg |txt12= Daredevil|img13 = 70840 (4).jpg|txt13 = LEGO Movie 2|img14 = 2019ArkhamHarley.PNG|txt14 = Inmate}} Videogame LEGO.com Description DC Super Heroes Girls Notes * Some of Harley's original Batman variants can be found with printing errors. Minifigures have been found with the black squares printed on top of her white dealing outlining her body. * Harley Quinn's motorbike is available in the console version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes by using a cheat code. * The New 52 version of Harley Quinn appeared in The Squad DLC for LEGO Batman 3. * In LEGO Batman 3, LEGO Dimensions and LEGO DC Super-Villains in addition to some of the LEGO DC films, Tara Strong reprised her role from the Batman: Arkham series and several DC properties. Strong also voiced Poison Ivy in LEGO Batman 3 and DC Superhero Girls; Raven in Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!; Batgirl in the DC Animated Universe; Jayna in Teen Titans Go!; and the title role in the TV show Unikitty!. * Her 76035 Jokerland variant is based on her outfit on the cover of Harley Quinn #1 in the New 52, but oddly uses a jester hat which she no longer wears in the New 52 comics. * She is one of the three female villains that appear in the storyline in LEGO Batman: The Video Game, along with Catwoman and Poison Ivy. In the comics, they were the team called the Gotham City Sirens. * Her Squad version represents the Suicide Squad comics version of Harley, but in the comics and LEGO Batman 3 she wears shorts instead of long trousers, making her minifigure look like something in between the Suicide Squad and Arkham versions. * In her own animated series on DC Universe, Harley is voiced by Kaley Cuoco, who also portrayed Penny in The Big Bang Theory. Appearances * 7886 The Batcycle: Harley Quinn's Hammer Truck (Batman) * 6857 The Dynamic Duo Funhouse Escape (Super Heroes) * 71229 DC Team Pack (Super Heroes) * 76035 Jokerland (Jokerland) * 76053 Gotham City Cycle Chase (New 52) * 71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70906 The Joker's Notorious Lowrider (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70916 The Batwing (The LEGO Batman Movie Tutu) * 41231 Harley Quinn to the Rescue (DC Super Hero Girls) * 41236 Harley Quinn Dorm (DC Super Hero Girls) * 70922 The Joker Manor (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 70921 Harley Quinn Cannonball Attack (The LEGO Batman Movie) * 76092 Mighty Micros: Batman vs. Harley Quinn (Mighty Micros) * 70840 Welcome to Apocalypseburg! (The LEGO Movie 2) * 76138 Batman and the Joker Escape (Inmate) Movies * LEGO Batman the Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHgQSwgKygk * ''LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain * LEGO DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High * The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part‘The Lego Movie 2’ Doubles Down on Chris Pratt in New SDCC Footage Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery Harley_Quinn_LBTVG.jpg|Prototype for the first videogame. Harley Quinn LB2.png|Her appearance in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Harley_Quinn.jpg|Prototype Harley Quinn with her hammer and a pistol. (Notice lack of detailing and "checkerboard" design is flipped.) LEGOHarleyError.PNG|2008 Harley with printing error (black stamped over white detailing) batman harley back.jpg|Back of 2008 Harley Quinn harley quinn back.png|2012 Back Printing Harley.png|CGI harley quinn-2.png|2012 Harley Quinn with alternate face B-744x1024.jpg|Harley Quinn's Bike that appears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes CGI HarleyQuinn.png|CGI Harley Cart.JPG|Harley on her cart Squad.jpg|Harley's appearance in the Suicide Squad. NewHarleyBack.png|The Jokerland Harley's back printing and alternate face. HarleyQuinn.jpg|Harley Quinn's dimensions figure Thebatmanmovievillians.png|Harley Quinn in The LEGO Batman Movie with The Penguin, The Riddler, Killer Croc, Catwoman, Bane, Mr. Freeze, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Two-Face and The Scarecrow Legonew52harley.png File:Lego-batman-movie-images-2.jpg|Harley Quinn driving The Joker's Car harley-quinn-mobile.png Harley Quinn nurse 1.jpg|Harley Quinn nurse 1 Hrley Quinn nurse 2.jpg|Harley Quinn nurse 2 Funhouseharleytransparent.png|Harley Quinn (Tutu) Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg|Harley dancing alongside other characters in The LEGO Batman Movie end credits sequence. Harley Quinn LEGO Dimensions.PNG|Harley Quinn's video game appearance in LEGO Dimensions buy-now-harley.png|In LEGO DC Super-Villains HarleyQ.png|In LEGO Dimensions Harley Quinn - concept art.jpg|Concept art Harley and a Mime.png|"That's a suicide mission!" TLBM Harley Quinn.jpeg|In The LEGO Batman Movie Harley-quinn-harleen-quinzel-lego-dc-super-villains-13.5 thumb.jpg Harley-quinn-dr-harleen-quinzel-the-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-73 thumb.jpg References Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:71017 The LEGO Batman Movie Series Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures